1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the art of storing magnetic memories, such as disks and diskettes. More particularly, it involves the storage on an accessable basis of such magnetic memory members for ease and facility of withdrawal therefrom to an operator in a simple and utilitarian configuration.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art with regard to magnetic memory storage cases is limited to the prior invention of one of the joint inventors herein and the art cited therein. In particular, one of the joint inventors is the inventor of U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,038 which issued Sept. 30, 1980. In that particular patent, the magnetic memories were stored on an insert that had a place for receipt of the magnetic members and was pivoted on a top portion thereof. The top portion allowed the tray-like member to swing inwardly into the lid and then be folded in the entirety as a three piece item.
The drawback of the device was specifically such that it had to be molded in more than one portion. Secondly, it was such that it used a substantially larger amount of raw material, in particular, plastic which is dependent upon petrochemical stocks. Furthermore, the device was not easily accessible for some people, due to the fact that it had to be folded outwardly, inwardly and closed upwardly and downwardly in a more cumbersome manner than this particular invention.
This invention overcomes the prior art by being made from a one piece injection molded conformation. The one piece conformation is such that it incorporates a ledge that is formed into the top of the clamshell-like member. The clamshell configuration opens so that it is hinged toward the rear and is in a resilient conformation so that it can rest against the sides of the bottom which have a projection against which it is rested.
The entire conformation utilizes a living hinge having sufficient resiliency to cause the lid to be opened and held, with the ledge and the magnetic memory members for easy access. The lid is not only supported by the base in a facile manner, but is also easily opened and closed by a single manipulation for easy access to the magnetic memory members on the ledge in the top of the case.
In addition to the foregoing features, the device is easily assembled as an entire singularly molded configuration having a ledge that attaches to the binding or hinge area, as well as a top and bottom integrated into one member for the support, display and ready accessability of magnetic memory members, such as disks. As a consequence, the invention is a substantial step over the prior art as to configuration, usage, manufacturing and overall features to enhance the storage, accessability and utilization of magnetic disks and diskettes.